Make It Shine
Make It Shine is the theme song for the Nickelodeon television program Victorious. It is also the first song performed on the show, with a full version in the Pilot sung by Tori Vega, played by Victoria Justice. In the episode, the song was written by André Harris originally meant to be performed by Trina to sing in "The Big Showcase". When Trina had an allergic reaction to a Chinese Herb Gargle, Trina's sister, Tori is volunteered by André to sing in her place. Tori performs the song spectacularly, much to everyone's surprise since she never showed signs of her talent before. The principal offers her the chance to go to school at Hollywood Arts, which she accepts. "Make It Shine" is sung by Victoria Justice and is co-written by Justice herself, Micheal Corcoran, and Dr. Luke. The single is also available on iTunes. To get their minds off their entrapment in Beck's RV in Survival of the Hottest, Tori leads her friends in a performance of the song, but is interrupted when Cat returns from her exploits. For the crossover episode iParty with Victorious, the song was combined with iCarly's theme song, "Leave it All to Me", to become "Leave It All To Shine", sung by the main cast members of both shows. Tori and André also sing a remix of Make It Shine in the season 2 episode Helen Back Again, after Helen, the new Hollywood Arts principal, makes every student re-audition to see if they deserve their place. In The Breakfast Bunch, Tori sang "Make It Shine" to distract Mr. Dickers from her friends. Trivia *Rex sings the song on TheSlap.com. To watch it, click here. *Tori customized her locker with a theme inspired by the song because of how much of an big impact it had on her life. *André produced the music video of the song. *So far, Tori has sung Make it Shine 5 times already in the show. Goofs * In the theme song opening, you can see a script behind a dancer's T-Shirt. (See right) Lyrics Here I am Once again Feeling lost but now and then I breath it in To let it go And you don't know Where you are now or What it would come to If only somebody could hear When you figure out how You're lost in the moment You disappear (Chorus) You don't have to be afraid To put your dreams in action You're never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if your live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll Be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine Reaching high feeling low I'm holding on and letting go I like to shine I'll shine for you And it's time to Show the world how It's a little bit closer As long as I'm ready to go All we have is right now As long as you feel it inside you know (Chorus) You don't have to be afraid To put your dreams in action You're never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if your live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll Be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine Everyone can tell you how It's all been said and done That harder times can change your mind And make you wanna run But you want it And you need it Like you need to breathe the air If they doubt you Just believe it That's enough to get you there (Chorus) You don't have to be afraid To put your dream in action Your never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if you live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll Be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine! Video thumb|left|400px Category:Songs